Recuerdos del pasado
by sshunz
Summary: ¿Que pasó con June después que Shun se fue para nunca regresar? June nos habré su corazón y nos muestra sus cartas que ha escrito desde que conoció al caballero de Andrómeda. ¿Cómo responderá Shun tras saber que sentia su amiga? ¿Tendrá el perdón de la misma? Cambie el Título :) Capítulo 2 :) Espero que les guste
1. Chapter 1

**Mediocre**

_**Nota:**__ Los personajes pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y la canción de Ximena Sariñana. Me he puesto sentimental estos días y buscando una canción para reflejarme esta me pareció mas que adecuada y pues para aliviar mis penas escribí este fic espero que les guste. Ya saben, por favor comenten y gracias por tomarse la molestia de mandar reviews! Tome a June y a Shun y pues siento que me veo reflejada y lo escribí en formas de cartas para que vean como se sentía June y yo en cada etapa de su vida. Espero que logren captar el tiempo y espacio porque no quiero poner cuando fue porque en la redacción se vería muy mal. (para mayor sentimiento escuchen la canción mientras leen) _

_Son las hojas que escribí ayer_

_El lenguaje que quedó en tu piel_

_Fue la tinta a toda intención_

_Demostrarte lo que soy_

Querido Shun:

Hoy es el día que te conocí. Es la primera vez que veo a un hombre llorar. Tus ojos reflejan una amargura inmensa.

Estas loco, pero loco de remate. Es la primera vez que te veo pero lo que hiciste por mi es asombroso. La verdad nadie había hecho algo tan bonito por mi desde que llegue aquí. Jamas lo olvidaré.

Se que yo entreno para ser una amazonas, eso me lo explicó nuestro maestro Albiore, pero solo a ti te confieso cuales son mis verdaderas intenciones: Ganar mi armadura y buscar a mi familia.

Tu me contaste tu historia y yo a través de esta carta te la diré. Suena tonto pues no planeo entregártela pero necesito pensar que te lo dije.

Bueno, como te contaba, hubo un tiempo que yo conviví con mi mamá y mi abuelo. Ambos eran rubios solo que mi mamá tenia los ojos negros y los de mi abuelito eran... bueno, a el jamás le vi los ojos pues era ciego. Mi papá nunca lo conocí, pero mi mamá dice que era un excelente hombre pero tuvo que marcharse para nunca volver.

A la corta edad de 4 años murió mi mamá. Básicamente fui criada por mi abuelo. Él me platicó de los caballeros atenienses y el es la razón por la que entreno. Misumasa Kido me buscó hasta mi residencia y me prometió cuidar de mi abuelo y que si yo volvía con la armadura de camaleón él buscaría a mi papá. Al principio me ofreció la de andrómeda pero yo no quise porque mi abuelo me platicó que una manera de ganar esa armadura y mi pánico al agua me ganó. Tengo miedo al agua pues mi mamá murió ahogada en una de nuestras vacaciones a la playa.

Yo no llevó gran tiempo aquí, pero nadie desde mi llegada me a tratado tan bien como tú.

No se en que estaba pensando al contestarle a nuestro maestro. Era una orden la que me dio pero como te dije le tengo fobia al agua y como nos quería poner a nadar. Era demasiado para mi.

Siempre te agradeceré a verme defendido aun así sacrificando tu libertad de un día. Muy pocos son los que se pasarían su tarde libre limpiando trastes y acomodando la cocina.

Ahora que lo pienso, cuando nos pidió que nadáramos yo tuve que decirle mis razones y no contestarle feo pero el miedo me invadió y cuando me puso mi castigo tu dijiste que tu tomarías mi reprenda pues tu sabias que no era por gusto que yo no nadara. No se como lo supiste o si harías lo mismo por cualquiera pero fue un gesto muy noble.

Jamás sentí tanto gusto de que castigaran a alguien, pues gracias a eso tu y yo estuvimos juntos toda la tarde, yo acompañándote y ayudándote en nuestro castigo.

De ser una anti-social tuve un mejor amigo, tu Shun. No sabes como me duele lo de tu hermano, se que te sientes culpable porque ese era tu destino pero el culpable en si es el Señor Kido. ¿A quien es su sano juicio pone como lugar de entrenamiento una isla de volcanes? y peor aun ¿Quien manda a un niño de nuestra edad a ese lugar?

Te quiero

PD: Espero que algún día de estos tenga el valor de entregarte esta carta hecha desde el fondo de mi corazón.

_Y poco a poco_

_Ganó mi ocio_

_No quisiste algo más _

_Y me quede hasta el final_

Hola, Shun:

Hoy fue un día muy alocado. Esta es la segunda vez que te escribo pues ya tengo la confianza de decirte casi todo. Con casi me refiero a que no planeo decirte que me muero por ti porque eso arruinaría nuestra amistad.

A parte no te lo puedo decir de frente pues hoy ganaste tu armadura ¡felicidades!

La verdad nunca entendí tus métodos de la no violencia, solo yo observaba como preferías que te golpearan y tu jamas levantaste tu puño ¿será que tu no quieres ser violento como tu hermano?Cual sea tu razón síguela, pues por eso te quiero.

Mi alma estuvo de un hilo, mira que hacer el máximo sacrificio con tal de no golpear a nadie, por eso eres mi héroe.

Si te soy sincera yo no creí que lo lograras, mi rostro inexpresivo por mi mascara cubrió mi pánico pues estabas en el agua y atado a unas cadenas. Pero cuando tu cosmo se encendió y lograste salir vivo un alivio cubrió mi cuerpo y sentí en deseo de besarte aun mojado pero me limite a un sencillo abrazo.

Yo pensé que era tu máxima confidente pero veo que me reservas secretos que solo tu y el maestro saben, y no te culpo, yo también tengo mis reservas.

Cuando te acompañe al puerto para que regresaras a Japón y me contaste que tu e Ikki harían tantas maravillas me recordaste cuando eramos pequeños y corríamos nuestros días libres por la arena, y en el anochecer veíamos nuestras futuras constelaciones brillar. Pero cuando volvimos a nuestras habitaciones y veías tu retrato con tu hermano y tocabas tu collar y te ponías a llorar, noche tras noche y lo único que lograba que tu llanto parara era tu necesidad de descansar y te quedabas dormido.

Pero la felicidad de que estuvieras vivo no hizo que mis celos aparecieran. En todos tus planes estaba tu hermano ¿y yo? jamas me mencionaste ni por accidente y eso fue como una apuñalada en el corazón ¿a caso no fui lo suficientemente buena para estar en tus planes?

Estamos en la puerta del muelle y te despides de mi con un largo abrazo y justo cuando creo que me ibas a besar t alejas de mi. En ese momento me dan ganas de ir a Japón contigo pero recuerdo que si tu quisieras eso me hubieras mencionado en tu larga lista de "cosas que Ikki y yo haremos" y yo no quiero arruinar tu felicidad.

Regreso sola, parece que mi historia vuelve a empezar, pero ahora sin mi abuelo. No te quise decir nada pero mi abuelo murió. Hoy sufrí dos pérdidas y por si fuera poco también me entere que el Señor Kido murió y ya no podrá buscar a mi padre. ¿Que mas puede salir mal?

Te extraño

PD: Espero que Ikki regrese vivo, pues no es seguro que salió con vida de la isla de la reina muerte.

_Y me creí tan especial_

_Que ingenua mi torpeza_

_Y me sentí tan esencial_

_Que ingenua mi vergüenza_

_Me olvidaste_

_Por mi parte_

_Que mediocre_

¿Cómo estas, Shun?

Hoy es un día muy confuso para mi y duro para ti.

Te diré que desde que trasmitían el torneo galáctico yo estaba viendo cada una de las batallas y un factor en común era que tu cara de angustia era muy obvia. Lógico, tu hermano no aparecía y pues tu miedo a que estuviera muerto y tu con tus pensamientos que eras el culpable, no dejabas de estar nervioso. Cuando peleaste con Jabu de Unicornio y ganaste tan fácilmente me di cuenta que tu entrenamiento fue muy bueno. Ese día corrí a contarle a nuestro maestro tu hazaña y sijo que estaba muy orgulloso de ti, y que tu más que nadie se merecía ganar.

Pero, todo empeoró cuando llegó tu hermano, no te lo tomes a mal, pero cuando llegó y se robó la armadura de sagitario y se atrevió ha hacerte daño, yo lo odie por breves momentos. Tu, aquí en la isla, pasando un horrible clima, soportando golpes y sin hacer nada al respecto solo por volverlo a ver y que el te reciba con un golpe. Pero, tome en cuenta que su entrenamiento estuvo mas que fatal y decidí que tal vez por eso tenia ese humor.

Cuando me enteré, corrí a ver al maestro Albiore, el cual me prohibió salir de la isla, pues yo era su sucesora. Estuve largas noches observando las estrellas, esperando ver en ellas alguna señal de ti.

Todo esto paso mucho antes que los caballeros dorados mataran al maestro y destruyeran mi hogar. El maestro antes de morir me obligo a mi y a otros a salir de esa isla antes que quedara hecha añicos. Yo obedecí pero te juro que me arrepiento de haber obedecido. Si tan solo yo me hubiera quedado a combatir tal vez el maestro seguiría vivo y muchas personas, sobre todo aprendices hubieran sobrevivido.

Muchos como yo nos quedamos sin hogar, pero el patriarca inyectó veneno en algunos de nuestros compañeros y pues ellos iban por tu cabeza. Si eso logró , no me imagino como habrá convencido a los dorados. Por todos los medios intente convencerlos que cedieran, pero te tenían tanto odio, ellos te culpaban.

La única manera de detenerte era combatirte, y como fue la única alternativa la lleve a cabo. Yo pensé que tu no podrías combatirme y vaya que acerté. Tus principios no han cambiado para nada. Pero llegaron ellos 2 y fui testigo que posees una gran fuerza y un cosmo inmenso, pues fuiste capas de ganar la batalla a 2 compañeros nuestros.

Como la violencia no sirvió contigo, utilice lo contrario, te mostré mi rostro. Tal y como era de esperarse, yo pensé que con eso entenderías cuanto me importas y que yo no cedería a mi objetivo. Pero ya sea porque no sabes lo que significa o no te importo, seguiste con tu objetivo. Derrotar la maldad que hay en el templo de Athena.

Te vi marchar en ese avión y como te alejabas de mi otra vez. Una soledad me invade. No tengo mamá, ni papá, mucho menos abuelos y ahora a ti.

Lamento que mis lagrimas manchen esta carta, pero no puedo contenerme. Yo, una persona que se ganó la admiración de su maestro por ser tan fuerte, hoy cede a la tristeza.

Se que volverás con vida, pero ¿y si no? El miedo invade mi ser. Te vuelvo a ver envuelto en terribles circunstancias, siempre arriesgando tu vida por otros y todo pasa tan rápido.

Justo cuando te marchaste, busque donde quedarme, pues mi hogar estaba destruido por completo. Mi única alternativa era regresar a Etiopía, a mi casa.

Me quede pensando tu propuesta. Cuando vuelvas reconstruir la isla de Andrómeda. Fue un plan que me emociona mucho, tu y yo, de nuevo en la isla. Creo que esta noche no voy a poder dormir, tratando de poner en orden mis ideas.

Te espero

PD: Que bueno que tu hermano haya recapacitado y ahora sea una persona de bien y que tu lo perdonaste, como era de esperarse de una persona tan extraordinaria como tu.

_Me encanta escucharte hablar_

_Que elegancia hacerte sentir mal_

_Sólo quiero que quisieras hoy_

_Demostrarte lo que soy_

Amado, Shun:

Hoy, dando un paseo por milésima vez por la calle, esperando ver tu rostro y sentir tu cuerpo junto al mío me encontré a Marín. Se le notaba muy preocupada y la invite a mi casa a tomar un té.

Me contó lo que pasaste en las doce casas. Que el patriarca Arles mató a Shion y que resultó que Arles era Saga de géminis el cual estaba poseído y Athena lo salvó y perdonó pero al final de cuentas lo mató.

También me dijo como salvaste a un tal Hyoga. Me dijo que era el rubio. Quiero que sepas que estoy muy orgullosa de ti, quemaste tu cosmo hasta desfallecer con tal que tu amigo este vivo. Cuando lo supe, lloré. Yo tuve que haberte acompañado, te lo prometí.

¿Te acuerdas de aquella vez en la playa? Me acuerdo que estábamos compitiendo por ver quien construía el mejor castillo de arena y que llegó uno de nuestros compañero y tiró tu castillo. Esa vez me acuerdo que el maestro Albiore me tuvo que castigar 1 semana por dejarle el ojo morado. Esa misma semana de trabajo forzado, me prometiste estar conmigo para siempre y yo también hice lo mismo.

Esa promesa fue hecha al aire, yo estoy cómoda mientras tu estas quien sabe en donde.

Marín me cuenta que la batalla más fuerte que tuviste fue con el último caballero: Afrodita de piscis. Me dijo que cuando ella fue a ayudar a Seiya a pasar por esas rosas te vio tirado, pero que tu saliste vencedor.

Si no fuera porque se que eres fuerte, pensaría que Marín miente.

Supe de su boca que cuando terminaron Saori, osea Athena, les dio días libres y no preguntaste por mí. ¿A caso te importo tan poco? Yo angustiada por ti, y tu ni siquiera te preocupas tantito por mi.

¿A caso te has enamorado de ella? Shun, espero que llegues y pueda preguntarte cuales son tus sentimientos hacía tu diosa porque si decidiste pasar tus vacaciones con ella y no conmigo debe de haber una gran explicación

Me dijo que después de sus cortas vacaciones se fueron a pelear a Asgard. ¿Que no tiene más caballeros? ¿Los demás caballeros estamos de lujo o que?

No entiendo porque teniendo a tantos caballeros, como los de oro y plata y bronce solo manda a pelear a ustedes 5. Se que ustedes son muy fuertes y valientes y que por eso ella quieres que la protejan pero esa fortaleza se la ganaron a base de interminables y agotadoras peleas y si ella no deja que los demás peleen ¿como van a tomar experiencia?

Marín me contó que ahora están buscando como entrar al templo de Poseidón y que tal vez por eso no me has buscado. Ella siempre ha sido tan buena conmigo, me comprende y escucha mis pensamientos, es tan buena amiga casi como tu.

Se que tu futuro como caballero es pelear pero, ¿no podrías luchar a mí lado? Me siento tan inútil aquí sentada sin poder ayudar. Se que yo todavía no tengo la velocidad de la luz, ni siquiera mucha fuerza y me falta convicción pero por ti estoy dispuesta a conseguirla.

Estoy dudando de mis sentimientos hacía ti, antes sabía que te amaba y daría la vida por ti, pero tu actitud indiferente hace que dude.

Te necesito

PD: ¿Ya no tienes palabra? ¿Y cuando vamos a reconstruir la isla si tu no estas?

_Y poco a poco_

_Ganó mi odio_

_No quisiste algo mas_

_Y me quede hasta el final_

_Y me creí tan especial_

Hola, Shun:

Primero, quiero que sepas que siento mucho lo que le paso a Seiya. Mira que ese Hades lo odio mucho.

Segundo, quiero que sepas que esta tarde, mientras estaba de paseo me encontre a Marín. Me invitó un helado y me contó que ha sido de tu vida.

Se que con Poseidón fue tu primer enfrentamiento contra un Dios. Vaya que has llegado muy lejos, más de lo que imagine.

Cuando terminó esa terrible batalla y creyeron que tenían relativa paz (las cuales tampoco me buscaste) el dios Hades ha salido.

Me contó como el maestro de uno de tus amigos, Camus; Saga (el que fue patriarca bajo el nombre de Arles, claro, eso tu ya lo sabes) y Shura pasaron por las 12 casas.

Después me dijo como fueron al castillo Heinstein y ahí varios de los caballero dorados pelearon hasta la muerte, donde sus cosmos se debilitaban debido a la protección de Hades.

Luego llegaron al inframundo y me contó que tu al ver que con el simple hecho de vivir matas, odias y haces muchas cosas malas estuviste a punto de rendirte. ¿Por eso luchaste, para después darte por vencido?

Se que no te rendiste porque con ayuda de Orfeo de Lira mataste a Hades, o eso creyeron pues resultó que su cuerpo ¡eras tu!

Ese dios te eligió por tu bondad y tu alma pura. Eso es algo que Hades y yo tenemos en común, que por tu forma de actuar te amamos.

Y que Fuiste mas fuerte y lo expulsaste de tu cuerpo y se fue a los campos eliseos. Que hubo un muro de los lamentos, donde los caballeros dorados quemaron sus cosmos para producir la luz del día. Que pasaron y que por eso Hades le enterró la espada a tu amigo.

Ya se todo eso, se que estas viviendo un efecto post-traumatico pero...

¿Por qué no me buscas? Se que desde que prometiste reconstruir la isla no te he vuelto a ver.

Tal vez se te olvido aquella tarde, donde te conté porque soy tan dura con los demás y tan noble contigo.

Lamento llorar mientras escribo esta carta pero ya no aguanto más, le enseñe todas mis cartas a Marín y ella me dijo que cuanto te viera te haría que vinieras pero yo no quiero que vengas a la fuerza.

Antes, tu eras quien me buscaba. ¿Te acuerdas? Un día que yo ayudaba al maestro Albiore, que me enoje contigo por no recoger mi lapicera que se me olvido y que tu viste y no la recogiste. Que yo le ayudaba a acomodar los libros alfabéticamente y tu gritabas _June, perdóname, no lo vuelvo hacer. _

No se porque siempre calle. Por guardarme todo esto el amor que te profesaba se a vuelto coraje y rabia hacia ti pero ¿cómo odiarte si eres tan bueno? Bueno es porque no eres tan bueno. Si me hubieras querido como yo a ti me buscarías, me llamarías y harías cualquier cosa con tal de estar conmigo.

Hoy se que yo sola me mentía, vivía de falsas ilusiones, todo lo creaba mi mente y que jamas me amaste como yo te ame a ti. La falta de cariño en esa isla hizo que yo te idealizara, inventara cosas que nunca sentiste.

Tal ves mi maestro Albiore sabia que tu no eras para mi, por eso evitó que yo te siguiera y lo único que el quería era evitarme este dolor.

Marín me abrazó como una vez lo hiciste tu y me juró que haría que tu sufrieras tanto como yo. Le suplique que lo olvidara, que ya fue suficiente tiempo que yo perdí pensándote, llorándote, extrañándote, soñándote, queriéndote, imaginándote , amándote para que ella perdiera su tiempo buscando una venganza que ni siquiera era suya.

Esta es la última vez que te escribo, ya no quiero perder mi tiempo en una persona a la cual ni siquiera le importo, por la cual yo pase noches enteras pensando si seguía viva y que esa persona solo viera por su diosa y nunca por mi.

Que fácil se te olvido quien te protegía, quien velaba por ti, quien perdió su hogar con tal de que no murieras. Si, no te lo quería decir, pero yo fui la que convenció al maestro para que te defendiera aun a costa de su vida y la vida de más personas y todo eso te valió.

Me voy a marchar de aquí, mi cuarto esta invadido de nostalgia, fotos tuyas y mías y algunos dibujos donde estamos tu y yo casados, con hijos y de viejitos, los cuales hice desde que te conocí hasta el día de ayer porque ya jamas haré ninguno mas

No me busques, aunque se que no lo harás, no lo has hecho nunca

PD: Lamento ser tan mediocre, espero que jamas lo vuelva a hacer. Ojala encuentres a alguien tan estúpida como yo algún día. FUI TAN MEDIOCRE.

_Que ingenua mi torpeza_

_Y me sentí tan esencial_

_Que ingenua mi vergüenza_

_Me olvidaste _

_Por mi parte_

_Que mediocre_

— ¿A dónde vamos, Marín?

— Calla, Shun. Tú confía

— Bueno, está bien.

Marín entra a la casa de June, la cual esta desierta. Debajo de la cama saca una cajita rosa la cual está llena de dibujos y cartas.

— ¿esto qué significa?

— Léelas, yo te espero.

Pasó un gran rato. Shun entre sollozos leía cada una de las cartas. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan ciego? Dejo ir la felicidad que le ofrecía su amiga

Una vez terminando de leer hasta el último párrafo, viendo que la caligrafía de las cartas cada vez se hacía más brusca, con menos amor gritó

— Marín — pero nadie contestó

— Primero, no me grites que aunque hayas sido un dios sigues siendo de un rango inferior. Segundo ¿Qué quieres? — la voz de Marín era tan seca, no tenía ese tono jovial que usaba con Seiya, este era como de desprecio.

— ¿Dónde está June? — dijo desesperado

— No te mentiré. Sé dónde está pero no te lo voy a decir — dijo con un tono de total despreocupación, como si se trata que le preguntaran cómo terminó el programa de T.V

— Por favor dímelo. — una lágrima rodó por su rostro.

— No, tuviste mucho tiempo para buscarla y lo desperdiciaste. Nunca la recordaste en tus batallas. Ahora que no la tienes la deseas pero a ella le costó mucho superarte así que yo como buena amiga no te revelare donde se encuentra. — el tono de Marín se intensificó, mostrando el rencor que le tenía

Tenía toda la razón. Shun tuvo toda una vida para decirle que la quería pero no quiso decírselo y ahora tendría que cargar con eso en su conciencia. Tendría que llevar para siempre que June no estaría para respaldarlo, que no volvería a ver en sus ojos zafiros ese brillo que tanto le gustaba. Después se sintió peor tras recordar que no tenía palabra, pues le dijo que cuando regresara reconstruirían la isla pero ella ya no estaba.

Así, Shun regreso a la mansión Kido peor que nunca, pero ¿Por qué solo así se dio cuenta que la amaba?

**_Nota: _**_Fans de Shun, hermanas, no me maten por hacerlo sufrir tanto después de lo que paso. Tal vez fui muy dura con él pero el se pasó con June. Espero sus comentarios y espero que no se sientan identificados con la historia y ojala que nunca les pase porque se siente horrible. Agreguen a favoritos :) Hoy estuve muy inspirada y dolida :'( jaja D':_

_Atte : Sam :) :) :D_


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: Llorar**

**_Nota: _**_H__ola. Yo no planeaba hacer está parte pero como les gustó (bueno, eso creo) quise que nuestro caballero de Andromeda no sufriera tanto, y pues la hice. A mi tampoco me convence que sea la pareja de Shun. Pero pobre, tan olvidada y que mejor que un fic para recordarla. Gracias por los reviews que enviaron y gracias por comentarme el por que de su nombre. Eso lo supe cuando busque de donde era pero gracias de todos modos. Espero comentarios. Los personajes son de Masami Kurumada y la canción de Jesse y Joy titulada Llorar. Sin mas preámbulos la historia._

Todos están afuera de la habitación del peliverde, escuchando como su sollozo ensordecía a media ciudad. Como buenos amigos fueron a verlo, pero ninguno comprendía porque estaba así, ni la amargura que el cargaba en el pecho.

— ¡Shun, ábreme la maldita puerta! ¡O la tiro!

— Ikki, si le haces daño a mi puerta, te dejo de hablar y tú y yo sabemos que eso no te conviene.

— Por favor. Shun, tu eres un ejemplo de nobleza y tal vez por eso sufres. Que la tristeza de alguien no te dañe.

— ¿Cómo no me va a dañar si esa tristeza la provoque yo, Saori? Sí, yo. Tal vez la persona más pura del universo pero he destrozado por completo un corazón

— Shun, hazme caso. Sal y platícanos que paso. Todos te apoyamos, hemos estado contigo en terribles situaciones y las hemos superado juntos.

— ¿Dónde estaban cuando estuve en la isla de Andrómeda? ¿Dónde estaban cuando ella me gritaba con su actitud que me amaba y yo solo la ignoraba? ¿Dónde?

— En Siberia, intentado ganar mi armadura y volver a ver a mi mamá, intentando sobrevivir al igual que tú.

— En la isla de la reina muerte — Shun siente una punzada en el corazón, sentía más dolor, lo que le parecía imposible pero al parecer se podía. — intentando sobrevivir. Luchando contra mis principios, viendo como mi amada Esmeralda moría, matando al maestro que me enseñó todo. Nada más eso. No te reclamo, pero todos sufrimos (excepto la princesita, ella vivió como una reina) tal vez desde otra perspectiva pero, Shun, todos estamos para ti.

— Lo siento — la puerta que estaba cerrada, pareció abrirse, dándole el paso a todos a la alcoba del caballero de Andrómeda — me sentí la persona más miserable pero ese es mi problema, ser tan ciego.

— ¿Qué ha pasado?

— Oh, Shiryu ¿no es lógico? — todos ven a Seiya, pues no era conocido por ser muy listo. — el sufre por amor. Pero no solo eso, es por una persona que conoció en su isla y que menospreció

— ¿todo eso lo supiste por mis pocas palabras? — dijo limpiándose su rostro lleno de lagrimas

— Si y también escuche a Marín entrenar diciendo "Maldito Shun, como le hizo eso a June, siendo ella tan buena persona" y si piden mi opinión estaba muy enojada, con decirles que hizo un agujero enorme en la tierra

— Lo ven, no merezco ser consolado, no merezco nada de lo que tengo. Yo no tengo ganado el amor de ustedes.

— Shun tu defecto es ser muy modesto. Tú nos has protegido a costa de tu propia vida y dices que no te mereces nuestro cariño. Con nosotros eres un ángel.

— Gracias, Hyoga. Pero estas cartas dicen lo contrario. Hablan de la parte mala de mí, la parte que inconscientemente llevo a cabo.

Todos se pasaban carta tras carta, cada uno analizándola con mucha calma, como buscándole algún defecto. El círculo empezó con Seiya, luego Hyoga, después Shiryu, seguido por Saori y al último Ikki.

— Pues si es ella la que te hace sufrir iré a buscarla y le hare ver que ella no vale nada para hacerte pasar esto. ¿Quién se cree ella para hacerte esto? Sé que al parecer en estas cartas dicen que yo te hacía sufrir lo mismo, pero eso no le da el derecho de hacértelo. — la puerta sonó con gran furia, pues el Fénix la cerró con mucha fuerza, un poco más y la tira.

— Pues yo opino que no le muevas, así ellas son felices. Si se hicieron ilusiones pues ni modo

— Seiya, esa tal vez es la mayor estupidez que jamás hayas dicho, y eso que has dicho demasiadas. Yo opino que mejor la ames en silencio, que la extrañes pero que no la busques porque es lo que ella quiere - dijo el rubio

— No, esa tampoco, eso lo haría sufrir más. Mejor demuéstrale que la amas pero también déjale en claro cuáles son tus prioridades. No sigas la idea de Hyoga, porque ha dejado así a muchas y no es muy feliz que digamos, bueno hablando de mujeres porque en general que más puede pedir.

— Son tan tontos. Lo mejor es que la busques y le digas lo que sientes, que la hagas tu prioridad y la dejes formar parte en todos tus planes, hasta en las peleas puesto que ella es una amazona. Porque al parecer yo lo es cargo mucho la mano a ustedes pero no es cierto. Yo tengo un plan a prueba de Seiya. Lo primero es…

Se pasaron toda la noche elaborando un plan casi perfecto, tal como lo menciono Saori, a prueba de tontos. Hay que comprender que ella estaba enojada por el comentario de Pegaso. Lo que más dio risa fue que una vez terminado el plan, Seiya captó la indirecta y todos se burlaron por lo lento que la proceso.

_Me perdí buscando ese lugar_  
_Todo por tratar de demonstrar_  
_Olvidé que sin tu amor no valgo nada_  
_Y tomé una vuelta equivocada_

En una mesita de noche, estaba una carta que tenía escrito lo siguiente:

Querida June:

Perdón. Lo lamento tanto. No se donde te encuentres, ni como estas, ni siquiera con quien. No se como pude olvidarte siendo tu mi mayor apoyo para ganar mi armadura. Ya ninguna palabra puede definir el odio que siento hacía mi mismo. Soy una persona totalmente despreciable.

Tu gran amiga Marin me hizo el favor de abrirme los ojos aunque muy tarde. Me causa un dolor inmenso saber que tu diste tanto por mi y yo jamas te supe valorar como te merecías.

Se que mi ambición de volver a ver a Ikki hizo que todo a mi alrededor pasara a segundo plano. Esto no es ninguna justificación para mi total falta de tacto hacia ti, solo es un comentario para que veas que yo también sufro por ti.

Cuando pasábamos nuestras tardes en la arena, a una distancia prudente del mar por tu fobia al agua. Una tarde de abril, con el sol a todo esplendor y tu con tu máscara que parece tiene una expresión de desprecio hacia todos. Esa misma tarde jugando a ser ninjas, tu caíste al agua lo que te causo pánico pero yo me metí contigo y te ayude a superar ese terror. ¿ya no te acuerdas?

En el torneo galáctico yo solo pensaba en que bueno que no estuvieras ahí porque si no tarde o temprano tendría que luchar contigo y yo no sería capaz de hacerte daño.

Siempre estuve tan ciego por llegar a mi meta, de volver a ver a mi hermano. Tu bien sabes que mi deseo nunca fue ser un gran héroe, ni siquiera lo era luchar contra el mal, yo lo único que quería era vivir una vida normal junto con Ikki y contigo.

Se que nunca te mencione a futuro pero pensé que era mas que lógico porque yo planeaba estar contigo por una eternidad como Orfeo y Euridice. (Espero que Marín te haya hablado de ellos). Mi admiración hacía las mujeres es bastante, de tan solo ver como aman a todos con un toque especial y a todo le ven el lado bueno, una de sus mejores capacidades es que ellas maduran más rápido que nosotros.

Tu desde pequeña me querías o quieres porque un amor no se puede terminar así. no entiendo porque jamás me hablaste de tu familia si tu y yo eramos confidentes pero ya veo que yo fui el único que era un libro abierto para ti.

_Me quedé sin movimiento_  
_Sin saber por donde regresar_  
_Lleno de remordimiento_  
_Dejándote detrás, fingir ser alguien más_

Aun pienso en la tarde que me mostraste tu rostro, yo ya consciente de su gran significado para una amazonas pero yo no quería acabar con nuestra amistad ni ponerte en riesgo. Desde ese día, lo único que me apartaba de el remordimiento de saber que te prometí algo era tener una distracción.

Se que te duele que en mis "vacaciones" no te fuera a buscar pero te juro que no podía verte a los ojos (bueno, dependiendo si traías tu mascara) y decirte que volví pero que tendría que volver a pelear y así. Cada noche para poder dormir me salía a correr, llorando, intentando no tropezarme por lo nublada que tenía la vista. Mi consuelo era imaginarme en una vida paralela, pensando que tu y yo eramos personas promedio, con una casa normal y sin tener que luchar, esa era la única manera de poder dormir en este mundo sin ti

Tras vencer a los malos del santuario, yo no quería volver contigo con las manos manchadas de sangre. No podía imaginarme llegando y tener que confesarte que tuve que matar, mis ideales que tu tanto amabas se veían manchados por esas atrocidades. Tal vez tu me dirías que era mi deber pero yo sigo pensando que tenía más alternativas pero lo hecho, hecho esta.

Mis mañanas, las cuales podría contar con la palmas de mis manos que pase sin luchar me tome un tiempo para pensar que hacer con mi vida, a platicar con mi hermano de cosas que paso en la isla de la reina muerte y mis anécdotas que yo pase en la isla de Andrómeda.

_Y llorar, y llorar, (y llorar)_  
_No sirve de nada ahora que te perdí_  
_Te quiero recuperar_  
_Ven sálvame, despiértame, rescátame_  
_Del sufrimiento, oh no_  
_Del sufrimiento_

Después de ir a Asgard no tuve tiempo de pensar en mi, y con mucha razón, mi Diosa había sido secuestrada por un dios mitológico llamado Poseidon y por si fuera poco no sabíamos donde estaban y no perdíamos el tiempo, así que nos dedicamos a buscar la entrada a su reino que quedaba bajo del mar.

Lamento que mi letra no este tan bien elaborada como la tuya pero mis lágrimas me estorban para ubicar con exactitud donde esta mi mano y donde el papel.

No se ni como volver a verte, sabiendo que uno de los dioses más destructivos de la humanidad tomó mi cuerpo. Se que no fue mi culpa pero si mi fuerza fuera mas grande tal vez lo hubiera expulsado antes del gran eclipse

_Tengo la esperanza que el dolor_  
_Cambie y se transforme en tu perdón_  
_Navegar en un mar sin fantasmas_  
_Y la luz de tu amor sea mí mapa_

June, se que tu no me puedes odiar para siempre, pues tu y yo compartimos cosas simplemente increible y geniales. ¿Te acuerdas de tu cumpleaños? El día anterior a tu cumpleaños me pase el día y la noche entera para buscar un bote pequeño para festejar tu décimo cumpleaños, el maestro me ayudó a conseguir e material y a construirla. Al día siguiente intente no mostrarme cansado pues si no arruinaría tu regalos. Salimos a darle una vuelta a toda la isla, bueno, a la mitad pues nos tardaríamos mucho. Ese día fue perfecto.

Se que estas muy adolorida por mi total abandono y que tal vez ni siquiera merezca que me vuelvas a amar como antes pero sin tu perdón no creo seguir adelante. Tu rencor y mis recuerdos están en mi mente y te juro que yo daría cualquier cosa por estar junto a ti.

_Juro que es verdad, no miento_  
_Que mi voluntad es el cambiar_  
_Pero solo yo no puedo_  
_No sé como lograr, mí alma reparar_

He intentado cambiar, te he buscado para contarte que Seiya se recuperó gracias al poder de Athena y Poseidón que se apiadaron de su alma por su espirito de caballero.

Te necesito para ser una mejor persona, para ser menos... yo.

Tu eres la persona que hace que yo no sea tan débil con todos, ni tan piadoso con personas que solo me ocasionan daño y contigo me complemento perfectamente, eres como mi mitad. ¿Has leído la historia griega que nosotros eramos uno y como castigo nos dividieron en dos, sentenciado a buscar nuestra otra mitad? Pues yo sí, y con ello comprendí porque mi necesidad de tenerte a mi lado

TE AMO, no se porque lo dudas :(

P.D.: Lamento haber tenido que mentir para que esto llegue a tus manos

_Y llorar, y llorar, (y llorar)_  
_No sirve de nada ahora que te perdí_  
_Te quiero recuperar_  
_Ven sálvame, despiértame, rescátame_  
_Del sufrimiento, Del sufrimiento, Del sufrimiento_

— Ten, Seiya. Dásela a Marín, dile que es para June de camaleón de parte mía, que es una emergencia.

—Está bien, Saori.

Seiya partió a Athena, al Santuario para dar el aviso que claro estaba era la carta de Shun.

— Marín, ¿puedes darle esta carta a June? La manda Athena

— Sera un honor.

Marín camina por el santuario, viendo cada casa, todas vacías. Paso por paso, escalera por escalera, hasta llegar a su choza también llamada hogar.

_Tengo que cambiarme, pues la gente normal no está acostumbrada a ver amazonas por doquier_

Shun, tan sigiloso sigue a Marín. Caminando sin sospechar que alguien la sigue, llega a la ciudad más cercana donde toma un taxi. Atrás alguien está en un carro siguiéndola. Llega a una central de autobuses donde toma uno, seguido el misterioso hombre con un impermeable negro con anteojos y sombrero se suben al mismo, salvo que este se aleja de la amazonas. Llegaron a una ciudad, la ciudad de Salónica. Marín camino hasta el puerto, casi en el mar había una choza muy modesta pero con ese aspecto rustico que te hace sentir en casa.

Shun, viendo que ya no podría esconderse mucho pues la playa de ese lado no había muchas personas decidió esperar detrás de una palmera.

Toc toc.

— June, tengo un mensaje de Athena.

— Ven, no estoy en la casa — la rubia estaba en la arena, sentada con un vestido blanco corto, sin máscara lo cual dejaba ver sus ojos hinchados y húmedos lo cual delataba que había llorado otra vez.

Marín se sentó junto con ella. Ambas leyeron la carta, las revelaciones y por supuesto que Marín se sintió momentáneamente traicionada por su aprendiz.

— Seiya me mintió. Cuando regrese a Athenas me las va a pagar.

— No, así déjale. El solo era buen amigo como tu lo eres, pero ¿como se esteró de mis cartas?

— Bueno — un rojo se hacía presente en el rostro de Marín el cual no se veia por el pedazo de hierro que tenía en la cara. — Él tenía que pagar por lo que hizo

— Oh Marín. Yo no lo culpo. He meditado y me di cuenta que la tonta fui yo al ignorarlo y al ver las olas me recuerdan a el día de mi cumpleaños número 10 y justamente el me lo escribe aquí.

Un hermoso atardecer en la costa se hacía presente, el bello sol de abril se ocultaba dándole paso a una luna de plata con luceros en el cielo. Tanta calma hasta que unos gritos quitaron la tranquilidad

— ¡JUNE DE CAMALEÓN! ¡VEN A DAR LA CARA! — era Ikki totalmente fuera de sus casillas, furioso y sin control alguno

Caminó hasta llegar a la orilla de aquella agua cristalina donde vio a las dos jóvenes

— ¿Qué quieres? — dice secamente la amazonas de bronce

— ¿QUE QUIERO? ¡QUIERO QUE LE DES UNA DISCULPA A MI HERMANO! EL ES UN ANGELITO Y TU LO TRATAS COMO BAZOFIA.

— Hermano, déjala. Yo soy el culpable, no ella.

Shun dejó su escondite dejando una cara de sorpresa delante de todos.

— ¿Cómo supiste que estoy aquí?

— Seguí a Marín por su recorrido. Hermano te agradezco que la hayas buscado pero, ya se pueden ir.

— Vamos, Ikki. Hay que dejar que soluciones sus problemas.

— Pero ella...

— Cuando tu no estuviste a mi lado ella me dio el amor que seguramente tu le dabas a Esmeralda.

Ikki al fin comprendió que ese no era su problema, que su pequeño hermanito tenía que aprender a solucionar sus problemas.

_Y llorar, y llorar_  
_No sirve de nada ahora que te perdí_  
_Te quiero recuperar_

— June, lo siento

— ¿Que sientes? ¿Te dolió haberme abandonado y ni siquiera dar señales que sigues vivo? ¿Dejar que yo estuviera sola sin ti?

— ¿Crees que yo estaba de vacaciones, dando una vuelta por el frío glaciar de Asgard, por lo húmedo de la guarida de Poseidón o que disfrutaba ser asesinado por Hades en mi propio cuerpo?

— Nunca pensé eso, solo que creí...

— ¿Pensaste que te amaba lo suficiente para abandonar a Athena? Por Zeus, June. Tu eres una amazonas y te sabes el monologo de los caballeros de memoria ¿no? sabes que hasta Athena esta antes que yo, pero sabes — Shun se acercó a June, la tomó de la cintura. Ella puso sus manos en el pecho de el, intentando alejarse pero su fuerza no era comparable con la de él. — después de Athena esta mi familia y tu.

— Shun, suéltame. Me haces daño, mi corazón esta destrozado, ya no quiero llorar

— Yo me he pasado mucho tiempo llorando por lo que amo y te he decir que tus cartas me han robado mis sollozos y también mis noches pensando en ti.

_Ven sálvame, despiértame, rescátame_  
_Del sufrimiento oh_  
_Del sufrimiento_

Las estrellas y la luna fueron fieles compañeras que observaron como dos almas destinadas a estar juntas se unían. No carnalmente, sino abrieron su alma, desnudaron su espíritu demostrando como son, sonriendo y llorando por contarse sus vidas después de su separación.

Es maravilloso ver como un alma que ha permanecido escondida, olvidada a vuelto a nacer, a despertado más gloriosa que nunca solo para estar junto con otra alma dispuesta a compartir su felicidad.

Al fin, dos personas destinadas a ser una, han de ser felices, aun pese al tiempo, espacio, lugar, circunstancia, obra del ser humano y sobre todo, por delante de la voluntad de los dioses. Una vez más se demostró por que el amor vence la adversidad, aunque los dioses no lo dispongan así.

_**Nota: **Espero que les haya gustado pues me esmere para terminar antes del regreso a clases. Me gustaría ver sus comentarios pues siempre son inspiradores. Ojala agreguen a favoritos y lean mis demás historias que las hago con amor para ti, lector. Y para los curiosos que se preguntan como Ikki encontró a June, se dedicó a ver en las cámaras de seguridad de la central de autobuses (pues tenía una corazonada) para buscarla, luego vio que camión tomó y el abordo el próximo. Después le preguntó a la gente si la había visto (pues en el vídeo aparecía con la armadura, lo que la hacía sobre salir entre tanta gente y peor aun, a que varios la recordaran) y le dijeron que estaba rentando una choza en la costa y pues fue lo más rápido que pudo. Lo que los hermanos hacemos por ellos :3_

_Atte: Sam de Andrómeda (sshunz)_


End file.
